


sunken stars

by bakushinchii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I tried my best, M/M, oisuga, sad oikawa is sad, sugawara is such a sugamama, sugoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakushinchii/pseuds/bakushinchii
Summary: Oikawa paints himself in dread but Sugawara is there to clear the canvas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i am such trash for oisuga that it's scary

It only took the second loss for Oikawa to crack.

Every match he has ever played against Shiratorizawa flashes through his mind like a movie that kept playing over and over in his head; plaguing his thoughts and filling his world until tears rim his eyes and hatred boils inside of him- dark and hot.

Oikawa is stronger than this. He knows it. He shouldn’t be waking up in the middle of the night, a fist clenched in his shirt, his breathing labored and a furrow creasing between his brows. He is more than his losses. He is more than the rivalry between himself and Ushijima.

_So why does it hurt so much?_

When Sugawara takes his face between his palms, the memories dash from Oikawa’s mind and he is returned to reality. Remembering the fresh scar of loss rips down Oikawa’s chest and a bitter smile crosses his normally cheerful features. These moods weren't uncommon. Oikawa should be used to it by now, but he isn't.

“Will I ever be good enough?”

The question hangs, heavy and tense in the already frosty winter air. Oikawa almost wants to take the words back. Sugawara doesn’t say anything for a few seconds, but from the calculating stare he directs at Oikawa; the tall setter knows what he is thinking.

“You’ve always been good enough.” was the simple response that Sugawara left him with and Oikawa knew he meant every word of it.

“Am I?” the words sound more self-deprecating than Oikawa had intended for them to be and he inwardly cringes at the rough edges to his words that betray his inner feelings. He’s always been good at hiding his feelings, burying them behind a tough wall of laughter and grins. That was his speciality after all. He’s rarely been called out on it. After all, there were only a few people who were attentive enough to break through the cracks.

Sugawara was one of those people.

Sugawara doesn’t respond. He only entwines his hands around the back of Oikawa’s neck, tugging him closer so that Oikawa is in front of him, their foreheads pressed against each other and suddenly, Oikawa’s world was only filled with Sugawara.

They stand there in silence, the snowflakes weighing down on their shoulders and dusting their black and cream jackets; the chill biting at their fingertips. 

“Look at me.”

Oikawa’s eyelids flicker open. He didn’t know they had been closed in the first place and the sight that he is met with instantly calms his roaring heart.

“You’re amazing.”

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“People will surpass me.”

Sugawara lets out a little huff into the chill and his grip on Oikawa tightens just a little and Oikawa can practically hear the unspoken words settling at the tip of Sugawara’s tongue.

But he’s heard those words enough to know what Sugawara wants to say.

A smile eventually settles over Oikawa’s features as the moments they spend like this stretch on and Oikawa wraps the pretty setter in his arms, the smile on his face never disappearing as they stay like that for a few seconds longer with the snow dancing past them, getting caught in their hair and dusting the earth in its white wake.

“Thank you.”

The words come out so softly that Oikawa thinks Sugawara didn’t hear them until he notices the small smile that quirks at Sugawara’s lips in return.

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> based off this [prompt](https://zumisumi.tumblr.com/post/95545126138/oisuga-headcanon-time) on tumblr


End file.
